superGALS! Avatar Style
by stripedpolkadots
Summary: Katara Imaq is the greatest gal in Ba Sing Se. See her battle carrieds, find new friends, discover love, all while maintaining her title! Zutara, Taang, Sukka, other pairings. AU, Bending. Reveiw please/por favor/s'il vous plaît!
1. Chapter 1

**SuperGALS! Avatar Style**

**by: Stripedpolkadots**

**Chapter One**

"Come on. Go out with me. Just one date. You know you want to..."

Katara could feel her left eyebrow twitching. Hahn had been dogging her since she stepped foot in Ba Sing Se two hours ago. And he had picked a _really _bad day to bother her. Katara had just gotten her Chemistry test back from Pakku-teach. And, well, lets just say the results were not what she had hoped for.

"Listen, _dipstick_, you have two seconds to _get your hands OFF me._"

Hahn laughed. The water in Katara's water bottle began to ripple. Despite strict instructions NOT to use her bending, unless it was an emergency, Katara's patience was worn thin. Hahn was too busy chuckling at her "joke" to notice the water rising out of the bottle, but he wasn't _that_ busy that he didn't notice when a skinny water whip knocked him off his feet.

"OOF!" was all he could say, at least, until he could get his breath back. And that wasn't bound to happen anytime soon, considering her right boot was, at the moment, puncturing one of his lungs.

"Heads up, _carried. _Never in a MILLION YEARS would I go out with someone as _pathetic _as you are!"

Katara said all this while bouncing a water-ball above her hand. She was about to let it fall on Hahn's pants when the arm controlling the water suddenly went numb.

"Get away from my boyfriend you SKANK!"

Katara whirled around to see Ty Lee, along with the other hair addicts, Jin and Song with their hands on their hips. Switching the water to her left hand just in time to avoid it spilling on the floor, she opened her mouth to protest.

"Don't blame just because your JERK-HOLE of a boyfriend got carried away!"

Ty Lee didn't even stop to listen. Moving around Katara, she knelt by Hahn. "Oh, poor baby, did the mean old _cow _hurt you?"

Katara felt her anger rising, again. Bending the remaining water in the bottle, she raised it threateningly above her head. She was relishing the look of fear in all four of their eyes, when she was suddenly yanked back by her braid.

SPLASH. The water fell to the floor with a loud splash, but even that was not enough to drown out the laughter of the four on the floor. Katara could feel her ears getting red as she was dragged away, and it wasn't helped when she heard what they were chanting as well.

"Katara's getting arrested! Na na na na na!" When she heard Hahn join in the chanting, she glared. Bending up the water that remained on the floor, she formed a small water whip, and before she got to far away, managed to hit him directly on the head, causing him to fall flat on his face.

Now it was Katara's turn to laugh. "Ha ha ha ha, SUCKERS! Ow! Hey, watch the braid buddy!"

Katara slumped in the seat in the middle of the police box and refused to look her captor in the eye. This didn't stop him from screaming though. "Tui and La, Katara! You can't just go beating up people with your magic water! There are regulations against-" He finally realized he was screaming to a wall. "Come _ON _Katara! I'm your brother! You could at least show me some respect! _KATARA!_"

Katara looked up from her nails into Sokka's eyes. "Yes, oh loving brother of mine who leaves his smelly socks in the hallway?"

"_ARGH!_" Sokka threw his hands in the air and sank into his seat behind the desk. "You're just lucky Ozai wasn't here. He sees you bending like that and he'll have you doing community service for a month!"

Katara leaped up. "Community service? Community service? I do this _community _a_ service_ every time I bend a punk like that Hahn back to... back to... back to wherever he came from!"

Sokka put his head on the desk.

Katara took her foot off the desk and sat back down. "Sorry bro. I'll do better. Promise." She kept her crossed fingers hidden in her skirt.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Sokka lifted his head from the table and was about to say something else to Katara when his eyes caught something in the doorway. Jumping out of his seat, he ran to give the visitor a hug.

"SUKI!"

"SOKKA!"

"SUKI!"

"SOKKA!"

"SUKI!"

Katara rolled her eyes. "KATARA!"

Sokka turned around, obviously having forgotten Katara was in the room. The look on his face was... far, far, _far _from happy. Suki, however, looked pleased.

"Hey Katara. I just passed Hahn complaining of water-burn a few minutes ago. Did you happen to have anything to do with that?"

Katara laughed, and Suki slapped her raised hand. Or, at least, she was about to before Sokka caught Suki's hand.

"Suki! Don't _encourage _her!"

Suki slipped her hand out of Sokka's grip and lightly slapped hands with Katara. "Oh come on Sokka. That jerk had it coming. He hits on everything in a skirt. I mean, he's even hit on _me _a couple of times!"

Sokka's expression changed from shock, to anger, to shock, blankness, and back to anger so fast, Katara almost started to worry.

Sokka began to sputter. "He...you... what? _WHY?!_" He looked so ridiculous, Katara had to clamp her lips shut, or let a small giggle escape.

Suki apparently didn't find it as amusing. "Why not? It's not as if he knows I have a boyfriend! Maybe because said _boyfriend _has never _kissed me_!"

The anger in Sokka's face quickly turned to embarrassment. "Ah...but em... Suki, I thought we agreed to uh... you know... _wait_."

Suki put her hands on her hips. "Wait for _what _Sokka? I want to _kiss_ you, not jump your bones!"

Katara hadn't thought it physically possible, but Sokka's cheeks got even redder. "Well, uh, you know... not um... until you're older?"

Even Katara had to scoff at that. "Oh come off it, Sokka. You're only three years older than us! Tell us... I mean, tell _Suki _the _real _reason you two haven't kissed...ever... in almost a year of dating."

"Yeah Sokka! Tell us!"

Sokka ran his hands down the sides of his face. "I've told you Suki! _I'm just not ready!!_ "

At this... revelation... Suki's frown turned into a smile. "Oh Sokka, that's so sweet and gentlemanly of you!"

Katara tuned out the rest of their love fest as she gathered her purse and one...okay, _two_ of the cookies Suki had brought for Sokka. Grabbing Suki's arm, she led her out of the police box. "Bye bro! Have fun helping old ladies cross the street!"

"Yeah, whatever. Later Katara, bye Suki."

And by the time Sokka realized he was supposed to be _detaining_ Katara, she had already melted into the throng of pedestrians. And besides, he had to help this nice old lady cross the road.

so...please reveiw, and tell me what you thought of it! :)

**stripedpolkadots**


	2. Chapter 2

**SuperGALS! Avatar Style**

**by: Stripedpolkadots**

**Chapter Two**

"Won't be late, won't be late, wont be late, huff...huff... whew, that's the last time I have fourths on chocolate pancakes...wont be late, wont be late, wont be-"

BRRRINNNGGG!! BRRRRRIIIINNNNNGGGG!!

Katara dashed the last hundred meters, but she still wasn't quick enough to beat the gate. She scrabbled uselessly against the iron bars before resigning herself to jumping the fence in her usual spot... again.

By the time she got to her class, room 2-B, one of her knee-highs was ripped, and attendance was almost over. That didn't really matter though. While "Imaq" was fairly early in the alphabet, Pakku-teach had become so accustomed to Katara's lateness that he had moved her to the bottom of the list.

"And Imaq, Katara. Good, all here. Okay, please pull out your signed chemistry tests and pass them up. And remember, if you got below a 70, I'm going to need your corrections too."

Katara slumped down in her seat, even though she knew it wouldn't do her any good. She was right. Pakku-teach came to her desk and tapped his foot. She didn't move. He tapped. she sat. He tapped. She sat. He tapped. She sat. And finally he spoke.

"Ms. Imaq, I take it you don't have your test?"

Katara shrugged. She did have her test, it was just stuffed in the front pocket of her blazer, where she'd crammed it, after wimping out when the time came for her to hand it to her father.

Pakku-teach began tapping his foot again. "And is there any reason why you failed to follow my instructions and bring it back signed?"

A voice in Katara's head answered truthfully, _"Maybe because it was 49 points above a zero?"_

However, the voice that came out of her mouth wasn't as honest. "Well, you see sir, I was going straight home to have it signed, when a GREAT BIG EAGLE-HAWK came and swooped me up! So I was trapped in its claws, and about to become Gerber for it's babies, when I plucked a feather from its leg, and tickled it so much, that it dropped me! And guess where it dropped me? Right in the middle of a volcano! Lucky for me it was dormant, but boy was it hot! But I managed to climb out, and I was hiking my way back to Ba Sing Se when a tornado came and sucked me in, and I was swirling and swirling and swirling and swirling and swirling and _finally_ the tornado spit me out, and right in the middle of Ba Sing Se! And _just_ in time for school! Which is why I don't have my test signed."

The room was silent. And then... "_OW!_"

Pakku-teach bended his water-whip back into his canteen. "Am I to assume then that you don't have your corrections either?"

Katara stopped rubbing her forehead long enough to answer, "It fell in the lava?"

Pakku-teach turned an interesting shade of gray, one that some of his students liked to call 'The Katara Gray'.

"_KA-TAR-AAAA!!_"

"Yes, Pakku-teach? Ow! Ow! Ow ow ow!! Owowowowowowowowwwww!!"

"_WHY DIDN'T YOU DO YOUR HOMEWORK?! AND I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME PAKKU-TEACH! SHOW ME SOME RESPECT AND CALL ME MR. PAKKU!!_"

"Yes, Pakku-teach! Ow! Ow! I'm sorry! I forgot Pakku-teach! OW! OW! OWWWW!!"

Suki, along with the rest of the class watched in mild interest. It probably would have been more exciting if it hadn't happened yesterday. And the day before that. And the day before that. And every day since the second day of school.

After Katara was sufficiently dealt with, Pakku-teach withdrew his small water-whip back into his canteen and moved onto the next person on his no-test list.

"Ah, Ms. Bei Fong. It says here that you didn't turn in your test. Is that correct?"

Staring eerily at him with sightless eyes, Toph Bei Fong nodded.

Pakku-teach continued. "Is there any reason you didn't turn in your test?"

Toph shook her head no, her mass of black hair not moving from the elaborate updo it was styled in.

Pakku-teach cocked an eyebrow. "Did you not understand my directions? Do you perhaps need another day to-"

"No." Toph spoke her first word in a low, calm voice.

Pakku-teach straightened up and looked at her closely. "Can I assume you don't have your corrections either?"

Toph nodded.

"You realize your parents will be notified."

Nod.

"Does this bother you at all?"

There was a hesitation, very brief, but which Katara caught. "Yes."

Pakku-teach nodded, wrote something in his book, snapped it shut, and moved to the front of the room. "Well class, today we'll be learning-"

Katara took this as her cue to go back to sleep.

When Suki woke her up for lunch a couple hours later, she was well-rested and perky. Grinning, she stretched and said, "Lunch. My favorite part of every school day!"

Suki made a face at her. "Maybe because its the only part you're awake for?"

Katara shrugged. "You say tomato, I say ketchup. No harm done, right?"

Suki was interrupted from answering by Song and Jin. "Hey you two, have you heard the latest about Toph?"

Katara shook her as she bit into her stewed prunes. Jin looked over at Toph, who was sitting at the far corner, eating a sandwich, before continuing. "I heard from someone down in class 1-A that she was competing in Earth Rumble Tournaments!"

Katara gasped, and a piece of Unagi meat fell out of Suki's mouth.

"No way", said Katara, incredulous. "The Earth Rumbles illegal, and trust me, the Bei Fong's do _not_ do illegal."

"Yeah," Suki added. "Anyway, you'd have to be super-good to survive the Earth Rumble."

Katara nodded. "Mmhmm, I've heard my dad talking about busting tournaments all the time. But anyway, the only way to get any of the money, not that a Bei Fong would need any money, is to _kill_ your opponent. If you win and let your opponent live, you walk away empty-handed. And anyways, can you imagine Toph Bei Fong against some huge earthbender? I mean, she's not the strongest bender, and it doesn't help that she's blind. Tell your source in 1-A that they're an idiot." Katara, satisfied, took a big bite of sea prunes.

However, Song wasn't finished. "How do you explain her homework then? She hasn't been turning in her homework lately, in fact, she hasn't been turning in homework on Wednesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays. And we all know Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays nights are notorious Earth rumble nights!"

Katara raised a brow. "It's Wednesday, and I didn't turn in my homework. Does that mean I'm in the earth rumble?"

Jin snorted. "You _never _turn in your homework Katara."

Song nodded. "Yeah, and besides, you're not even an earthbender."

Katara shook her head. "Nope. No way. Toph Bei Fong can barely bend a pebble, let alone a earth."

Suddenly, their was a little tremor in the floor. It went pretty much ignored by the class though. Mr. Bumi must have been running his earth-bending class a little early. Which was odd, because bending classes were never during lunch... Katara shook her head. Maybe some of the earthbenders had gotten into a fight... she tuned back into the conversation in time to hear Suki telling Jin and Song, "That rumor is complete B.S."

Jin flushed red, then turned to Song, who looked equally insulted. "Told you they wouldn't believe it. Lets go. Maybe Ty Lee hasn't heard yet."

It was as Jin was turning around that Katara saw it.

IT was the most beautiful bag Katara had ever seen. Shiny and bright, it was love at first sight. "_JIN!" she_ practically shouted. Suki jumped in her seat and looked at Katara quizzically. Jin turned slowly, eyeing Katara warily. "Where did you get... _that bag?_"

Jin grinned. "Oh, _this_ bag?"

Song answered for her. "She got it from Aang Gyatso _himself._"

There was a pause while Song and Jin waited for a reaction. When neither Katara or Suki said anything, Jin gave an exasperated sigh and reached into THE BAG and pulled out a magazine. She flipped through it while Song looked at Suki and Katara. "Don't you two ever read?"

Before they could reply, Jin had shoved the magazine in their faces. "Here. You see? Top Ten Guys in Ba Sing Se. Number one: _Aang Gyatso._ Fun-loving and kind, Aang beat out best friend Zuko Sozin by one point."

"Isn't he cute?"

"Yeah, but Zuko is just so hot... so mysterious..."

"Whatever Jin, cute beats mysterious any day."

"No way! Mysterious!"

"Cute!"

"Mysterious!"

"Cute!"

"_MYSTERIOUS_"

"_CUTE!_"

Katara interrupted the... argument. "Cute, mysterious, whatever, that's great, WHERE DO THEY SELL THESE BAGS?"

"They don't sell them anywhere," Song said smugly.

"Yeah", said Jin. "You'd have to get one from one of the winners themselves. And the chances of that happening are like... NONE! Hahahahaha!"

Katara didn't even hear their laughter. She was too busy plotting her search route for the afternoon. She would get one of those bags if she had to search all of Ba Sing Se for it.

so um...pretty desperate for some reviews... please?

don't leave me hanging, compadres!!

ok. thats all. luv, s**tripedpolkadots**


	3. Chapter 3

yeah, I know its shorter than the others, but toph is just so cool that i think she deserves her own b.a intro. anyways, i already have four and five done, so... yeah.

**SuperGALS! Avatar Style**

**by: Stripedpolkadots**

**Chapter Three**

"Katara would you please come down from there? People are staring!" A red-faced Suki hissed this plea to Katara, at the same time glaring at gawking passer-bys. Katara shook her head firmly, her braid whipping the nose of the badgermole statue whose neck was now her perch. She had lovingly nicknamed the badgermole Moley many years ago, and the name had stuck., partly because she had carved the name into the stone years ago, and nobody had bothered to remove it.

"Let them stare" Katara answered Suki. "They'll be staring even more when I have my new bag-"

Suki looked up to see what had caused Katara to stop. She seemed to be staring at someone, but from her position on the ground, Suki couldn't tell who. "What is it Katara?"

"Come up here!"

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"Just come up here!"

Grumbling, Suki scrambled up the statue's tail until she on its shoulder. Turning towards Katara, she made a face. "_Now_ can you tell me?"

Katara pointed at a figure a block away. "Who's that?"

Suki looked at her. "How am I supposed to know?"

Katara kept pointing. "Oh come on, don't tell me you don't recognize her. Look at the hair!"

Looking closer, Suki realized that only one person she knew had a bun that big. "Toph?! But... but... but where's she going? What's she _wearing_?" It was indeed a valid question. The only outfits Katara and Suki had ever seen Toph Bei Fong is were her school uniform, and her earthbending uniform. The outfit she was wearing now was like a warped version of her earthbending uniform. Where her usual uniform had waist high, floor length, baggy pale green pants, the costume she was wearing now had low rise, fitted forest green pants the ended at her knees. And the shirts were different too. Instead of the pale tan robe top, she was wearing a loose, dark brown shirt. And instead of the thick gloves that her parents made her wear to protect her hands, she had... well, she had brass knuckles.

Suki turned to Katara. A second later, Katara jumped off the statue and hit the ground running. Suki gaped before turning and sliding down the tail. She stumbled a few steps before running after Katara. "Katara! Hey Katara, wait! Where are you going?!" She stopped to let a tour group from the Earth colonies through. By the time the last tourist had passed, she had lost sight of Katara.

Katara however, wasn't thinking about anything. There was only one thing on her mind. Get to Toph. As she got closer and closer to the blind girl, she saw that she and Suki had missed a few details, like the fact that her hair wasn't in the usual fancy updo styled bun, but rather it was all packed behind a headband. A little voice in Katara's head wondered how all that hair could possibly be kept contained by that one headband. However, that thought was ignored when Toph suddenly sped up and around a corner. Katara sped up too, and jerked back when she came face-to-face with Toph around the corner.

Her pale green eyes were narrowed suspiciously. "Why are you following me Katara?"

Ignoring the fact that the blind girl knew who she was before she had opened her mouth, she shrugged, then realized Toph couldn't see that.

"I just wanted to know why you were dressed like that. You look like you're going to a fight. Oh, speaking of fighting, the stupidest rumor is going around about you!"

"Oh really."

"Yeah! Get this- some kid in 1-A says _you_ compete in _Earth Rumble Tournaments_! Ahahahaha..ha...haha...ha...ha?" Katara stopped laughing when she realized Toph wasn't laughing with her.

"Toph? What's-"

"Why couldn't I be in Earth Rumble tournaments? Am I not tough enough?"

"No, no... of course not!" Katara crossed her fingers behind her back.

"Just mind your own business Princess, and stay out of mine."

Katara frowned. Princess? The Bei Fong heiress, would-be inheritor of the richest family in Gaoling was calling _her_ a princess?

The water in Katara's newly refilled bottle began to rise and ripple.

"I never said you weren't strong enough, I just wouldn't want you to get hurt! There are _real _benders at those Earth rumbles, and they're dangerous! Some of them are criminals!"

"So I'm not a real bender? You think I can't bend?"

Again, Katara crossed her fingers. "Of course you're a real bender. And I KNOW you can bend!"

Toph shifted her left foot, and the ground underneath Katara unexpectedly slanted. The water in Katara's hand fell on her face as she landed on her back on the incline. She was still a little dazed when Toph's head was suddenly above her. Leaning over her, Toph said in a low hiss, "_I can tell you're lying._"

so, i've gotten a couple of hits/alerts, but i havent gotten a single reveiw tear. All i'm asking for is a little criticism, or an "i likes it". hell, i'd even take a flame! but please, please, please, i desire le feedback yeah, thats french. luvs- s**tripedpolkadots**


	4. Chapter 4

I know its been awhile, so i made the chapter pretty long. :) and hey, i have an excuse: i've been on a plane to nigeria (africa) for the past two days. but the updates should be coming about every three or four days, because now i have to share the computer. oh, and, this chappie is dedicated to tylokka-ninja- my first (and onliest sob) reveiwer. but... HERE!

**SuperGALS! Avatar Style**

**by: Stripedpolkadots**

**Chapter Three**

Katara got up slowly and rubbed the back of her head

Katara got up slowly and rubbed the back of her head. She shook her head to see Toph already too far to chase. She turned when she heard running footsteps beside her. She relaxed when she saw it was just Suki. When Suki reached Katara, she drew her fist back and slugged Katara in the arm. Surprised, and still dazed from her encounter with Toph, Katara fell to the ground...again. "TUI and LA, what is this, beat up on Katara day?!"

Suki didn't look contrite. If anything, she looked ready to hit her again. Maybe Katara noticed this, because she bent the water out of her clothes and prepared a water ball.

Suki scoffed. "Oh please." She brought out one of her practice fans from her bag. "If anything, you deserved that hit and more. And I'd be _happy_ to supply you with any more you might need."

Shaking her head, Katara grinned. She pulled all the water from her clothes, and the last drops remaining in her bottle. Suki brought out a second fan. Katara smirked. "If only Sokka could see you now. You know he likes it when you fan..." Using Suki's distraction to her advantage, Katara flicked her whip to knock Suki to the ground. Before Suki hit the floor though, she brought her right foot up and twisted back into an upright position.. She then threw her fan at Katara, who stopped the first one with a water wall, but wasn't quick enough to stop the second one.

The two of them were just getting into their 'battle' when Katara spotted a nearby fountain. Grinning mischievously, she caused it to rise, not minding that most of it was splashing on the floor. Suki's eyes got wide as she saw what Katara was doing, but she only had time to loudly protest, "_NO FAIR!_" before her mouth was full of water and she was drenched.

Dripping wet, Suki let her last fan fly and laughed smugly as it hit the gloating Katara in the back. They were both laughing and Katara was about to bend the water from Suki's clothes when they heard a loud "_AHEM._"

Turning around, Katara gasped. Suki hit her forehead with her palm.

Behind where Suki had just been standing were two boys, dripping wet. The taller one, well, the only distinguishing feature he had was a vivid scar on the side of his face. Katara had only seen a few scars in her life, but she could easily recognize it as a firebended scar. And he looked... mad. Scary mad. The other one was bald with airbending tattoos on his arms and head. Katara was surprised. She had heard that for an airbender to get their tattoos, they had to have mastered the art, or at least come very close. Anyway, he didn't look to angry. In fact, some of the shock that had been on his face was now giving way to amusement. He actually looked like he was trying not to laugh.

The other boy... well, he wasn't as pleased as the airbender. In fact, the shock on _his_ face was giving way to anger. Furious, irritated, _rage_. And Suki saw why. It seemed that there was a file of papers in his hand that were now soaked beyond recognition. And, by the expression on his face when he looked at the papers, Suki figured they were fairly important.

Finally, Katara gained enough control over her laugh box to attempt an apology. "I'm so-so-sorr-BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! I'm sorry, it's just, HAHAHAHAHA- sorry-" Apparently, she didn't have as much control as she thought.

Suki could see a muscle twitching in the taller boy's forehead, and she hurried to clamp a fan over Katara's mouth. Katara composed herself and stretched out her hands to clean everything up. But before Katara could bend the water from their clothes, the airbender took it upon himself to clean up. Suki opened her mouth to protest when she saw him lift his arms, but it was too late.

A whirlwind of air came rushing to the four of them, and when was past, Suki and Katara were on the floor and all four of them had dry eyes.

The tall boy glared at the airbender who shrugged sheepishly and said "Sorry," his face red.

Katara put her hand to her hair and groaned. The braid was tangled and she could practically feel the knots already. She had to smile though. She didn't have it as bad as Suki, whose shoulder-length auburn hair was big, poufy, and sticking straight up. When Suki caught her eye, Katara grinned. "Maybe Sokka will go for the poodle-lamb look?" Suki gave a little scream before grabbing her hair.

"I'm really sorry, eh... what's your name?"

Katara leaped up to shake the airbender's hand. "Katara , greatest gal in Ba Sing Se! This is Suki, 2nd greatest gal! And, no harm done, except I would suggest leaving the water removal to the waterbenders next time."

"Yeah, I guess I got a little carried away..."

"Understatement!" Suki retorted from the floor, where she was still trying to salvage her hair. Although Katara didn't have the heart to tell her, Suki's hair wasn't the only thing that was messed up. Suki's love for make-up overuse, plus the heavy waterfall, plus the hairdrying nightmare, had left the remaining makeup on Suki's face looking like a clown job.

"No Aang, you don't have to apologize. It was all the waterbender's fault in the first place."

Katara snapped her finger. That's where she recognized these two from! The magazine! Although Aang hadn't had the tattoos in the magazine picture. And even though she hadn't seen the picture of the second place winner, she had no doubt in her mind that this was Zuko Sozin, he certainly looked mysterious enough to fit Jin's description.

After all this had flitted through her mind, what Zuko had just said registered. BLushing, she stiuck out her hand to shake with Zuko. he looked at it as if ti were contaqminated. slowly, she withrew the offensive appendage, shooting suki a Look.

She scracheed the back of her head. "Yeah... sorry about that."

Zuko frowned. "Sorry isnt enough. What if someone else had been walking along? What would you have done then?"

"I would have waterbended them dry like i was about to. Once again, _no harm done._"

"Yes, harm done. You can't just be playing with a fountain of water like you're the only one here!"

"I said sorry didn't I?! What's the problem?!"

"The problem is that you wont admit you're wrong in the first place! Why are you acting so childish?!"

Katara glared at Zuko. The water on the floor began to swell. "Childish?! _I'm _acting CHILDISH?!"

"Yes! Immature, juvenile, and silly!"

"Tui and LA, what is your _malfunction_?!"

Suki looked closely at Zuko. She was almost positive that the angry boy was steaming. Literally. From the nose _and_ the ears _and _the mouth. And Suki was pretty sure that Katara was unaware that the boy she was picking a fight with was a bender, let alone a firebender.

"Uh, Katara-"

"Not now Suki!"

Katara turned back to Zuko. "If anyone here is acting juvenile, its YOU! I apologized, and instead of letting it go, you have to start a fight! You need some serious help!"

"What you need is a time out!"

"What did you just say?!"

"You heard me! You need some serious discipline, or at least some lessons in _manners!_"

"_I _need lessons in manners?!"

"Yes! You- OOF!"

Katara's wave of water knocked the boy on his back. Aang winced. Katara leaned over the boy, who was, once again, dripping wet, and smirked.

"Looks like you're all -OH!"

Katara went flying into the wall behind her. Suki cringed. Gingerly, Katara got up, and Zuko did the same. Katara glared at him and raised the water above her threateningly once again.

"Did you just _kick_ me?!"

Zuko didn't answer, but instead dropped his bag and lit his hands up in flames. Suki was about to try to mellow things out, when Katara dropped her waterwall. Suki raised a brow. She had never known Katara to show wise judgement when it came to picking fights with other benders. And non-benders as well. But it was explained when Katara dove for the bag Zuko had just dropped, which was now at Aang's feet.

With a yelp, Aang lunged out of the way.

Zuko turned to Suki. "What's with her?" he mumbled, letting his flames flicker, then die.

Suki gazed at Katara, who was at the moment, rubbing the bag on her cheek.

Suki rolled her eyes. "Your bag. She wants your bag. And if you want to get rid of her, you'll let her have it."

"Okay!"

"No way."

"Aang, that's not even your bag."

"I know, but Zuko, she looks so happy!"

"Isn't that what you said about the girl you gave your _last_ bag to?"

"But she did look happy!"

"What about the girl before that?"

"But Zuko, she was crying! What was I supposed to do?"

"And the girl before that?"

"Zuko! She had a knife!"

"You're an airbender."

"Your point? Stick a sharp metal stick in me, and i still bleed red. Or worse, have to get another tetanus shot. Oh, come on, let her have it."

"No."

While all this was going on Katara was showing off her "new bag", lok how cool it was, so ka-ute, and woah! I'ts even in with school uniform!

"Ahem?"

Katara turned around, eyes gleaming and cheeks flushed.

"Yeah?"

"My bag?"

"But- but-"

Suddenly, Katara froze. She pricked her ears.

"But Captain Ozai,. I already made this round an hour ago with-"

"And why would that matter to me?"

"Well- Um… I- There are other-"

"Shut up! Where is all this water from?!"

Grabbing Suki, Katara bolted, shouting a 'bye' over her shoulder. The trouble she knew Sokka would get into if she was found on the scene... well, lets just say it would be a good idea for her to scram.

Aang looked at her retreating back, then turned to Zuko. "Hey Zuko, she took your-"

Zuko grabbed his arm. "Lets go."

Aang frowned. "But… your bag-"

"Let's GO Aang."

Aang went.


	5. Chapter 5

i just looked back... sorry about the atrocious spelling errors last chapter. i was in a rush. i shall edit as soon as possible. fo sho. sorry this is a little short. just got off an international flight...

**SuperGALS! Avatar Style**

**by: Stripedpolkadots**

**Chapter Five**

"Katara. Katara. Katara!" Katara looked up from her bowl of seal stew. "Yeah dad?" Hakoda winced. "Think maybe you could eat with your mouth… closed?" Katara blushed. "Sorry dad. Guess I'm just a bit… nervous."

Hakoda raised a brow. "Nervous? What about?" Katara thought about the bag _stupid stupid bag_ that she had stuffed deep into her closet. She hadn't _meant_ to run off with Zuko Sozin's backpack, it had just been the heat of the moment; by the time she had realized she still had the bag, it had been too late. "Katara…" she jumped. "Nothing dad, just a… tough day I guess." Sokka snorted. "Tough day? You're a 16-year old _girl_. What'd you do, break a nail?" Katara balled a fist and bent some water out of her cup. Sokka rolled his eyes and stuck out a tongue.

Katara was about to lose it when Gran-gran placed a hand on her shoulder. "You know he is only joking Katara dear."

Katara unclenched her fist and nodded letting the water fall. Hakoda looked at Sokka. "And you know better than to tease your sister Sokka." Sokka flushed and opened his mouth. Feeling it was best if her visit to the police box the previous day remained unknown to her father, Katara decided it was high time for a subject change. Her mind cast around and landed on… Toph! Katara leaned forward. "Hey dad, tell me more about the Earth Rumble Tournaments." Gran-gran gasped and Hakoda glanced sharply at Sokka. Sokka raised his hands defensively.

"I didn't tell her anything about the raid dad, honest!"

Katara kept her face blank, but her mind was spinning. Raid? When? What about Toph? Hakoda turned his gaze toward Katara. "What about them?" Katara shrugged nonchalantly, but she was still thinking furiously. The raid had to be tonight. She had been wondering why her father _and_ her brother were both in uniform tonight. Sure, sometimes one of them had night duty, but rarely both. Or at least, not Sokka.

Katara tried to chew her food, but it was like rocks. Gran-gran clicked her tongue. "Disgusting business, that Earth Rumble junk." She got up to clear the table, and silently Katara rose to help. Her father glanced at his watch. "We should be leaving in about an hour Sokka. Don't make me have to wait for you." Sokka nodded and Katara kept her eyes on the plates. Inside though, her mind was racing. An hour? That was enough time to pick up Suki, race to the underground pit the tournaments were held (everyone who was anyone knew where the entrances were) grab Toph, and drag her out. Easy as pie… Katara fingered the bump on the back of her head. The bump _Toph_ had given her. Okay. Maybe not_ that_ easy.

**000**

"Remind me again why I'm doing this," Suki chattered out as they splashed through the rain. Katara turned to her for a second before looking forward again. "We can't just let our friend be arrested Suki!"

Suki snorted. "Friend? If I recall, she beat you up less than 10 hours ago?!"

Katara grunted. "She did _not_ beat me up. She bested me using the element of _surprise_."

Suki snorted again. "Sure. Whatever. Now where exactly is this Earth Rumble entrance?"

Katara looked around, doing her best to keep the rain out of her eyes. "I dunno… I kinda always thought it was supposed to be obvious…"

Suki gazed around warily. "Well maybe you have to be an earthbender or something to get in. Katara, I don't like this place…" Suki drew a fan but Katara ignored her.

"Shhh… Shh… do you hear that?" Katara looked around for the source of the noise.

Suki drew a second fan. "That's it, let's get outta here! This place is freak- Katara!" Suki dropped her fans as Katara disappeared into the ground. She had picked up one of her fans, and didn't get far when she too was swallowed by the earth.

**000**

Zuko followed Aang out of the bookstore. "I thought that lady would never let us go!" Aang grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. "I think she liked you…" he said in a sing-song voice. Zuko flushed, then turned to glare at Aang.

"She was old enough to be my mother!"

Aang shrugged. "Not that old… hey look! There's Katara and… that other girl!" Zuko followed Aang's pointed finger and groaned. "C'mon. They haven't seen us yet. We can still get away."

Aang frowned. "I wanna talk to them. Katara! KATARA!!"

Zuko slapped his face with his palm and looked for an escape. The last thing he needed was another encounter with the waterbending thief. He tugged down Aang's hand. "She can't hear you."

Aang tugged his arm away. "Yeah she can, see, she's looking around. KATAR- hey Zuko, you see that?!" Zuko could only nod as he ran to the place where the

two girls had just disappeared.

**000**

Katara's and Suki's screams melted into one as they fell down the impossibly long tunnel. Suki gripped her fan _dull dull why hadn't she sharpened it_ in one hand, and Katara's thick braid in the other. Putting her head close to Katara's ear, she shouted, ""Can you do anything?!

Katara shook her head, eye's wide with fear. "Not… enough… water… to…OOF!" Both girls screamed as they left the dark tunnel and landed on the earthen slide. Seconds later they slid out and landed in front of a bored looking man in a ticket booth. He barely blinked as they stood up, clutching the booth for support. He studied a strange wart on his left hand and said disinterestedly, "That'll be 7 credits for the cheapest seats." Katara patted her pockets before turning to Suki, eyes pleading. "I forgot my wallet at home… spot me, pleeeeeeeaaassseee?" Suki rolled her eyes but plopped down 20 cred. While the man was getting change, Katara decided to make their rescue mission as easy as possible. She leaned against the counter. "So…ah… you guys got a lot of fighters here today?"

Chen shrugged."About 200."

Katara gasped and Suki paled. "T-T-TWO HUNDRED?! Where do they all get ready?"

Chen shrugged again. "There's only about 20 regulars- they get their own rooms. Everyone else has to come ready." Suddenly there was a glint in his eye, and he didn't look so bored anymore. "You ladies interested in seein' the dressing rooms? Cause I can get you access to them…"

Katara looked up, disbelieving.

"… for a price."

She turned to Suki, desperate.

Suki rolled her eyes, sighed, even groaned, but even Suki couldn't say no to those pleading blue eyes…

"_Fine._"

Both Katara and Chen grinned, and the ticket booth attendant rubbed his hands together.

"Okay… I'm thinking 100 cred for full access pass for the both of ya's."

Katara gasped and Suki could feel a headache coming on.

Chen rolled his eyes and rubbed his chin. "Alright, 50."

"Umm…"

"20, and I ain't going no lower!"

"Suki?"

"I don't have…"

"FINE! 10, and if you don't got it, TOO BAD!"

Suki and Katara grinned and plopped down the money. Chen snatched it, and as soon as it was safely in his back pocket (a place Katara could correctly assume no woman would go, no matter how much money was involved) he threw two red armbands to them.

Suki caught them and they hurriedly put them on. Chen pointed to a door that had just opened in the rock wall. The two girls were almost to it when Chen remembered something.

"Don't touch nothin' and don't' talk to nobody! You two get caught and I'll swear on my mother's grave that I ain't never seen ya's before in my life! Clear!?"

His only reassurance was Katara's thumbs up as they walked through the door.

** Stripedpolkadots... would totally appreciate le reveiws (how cool is it that she knows french??) oh, and superthanks to my three reveiwers so far: silverstella (i feel the same way! :) yupyup, now that im thinking bout it, i do see a bit of serena...) dprince (gracias amigo. you totally rock) and GingGina-X (1st reveiwer- woot woot!)  
**

Ok, so there was a definite misunderstanding. i was never gonna abandon the story. i HATE when people do that. it just… irritates me. so i'm not gonna abandon this. but i've been in Nigeria since the 4th of july, and some of the people we visit aren't to happy to let me tool around with their computers. and then some of them don't have internet access. which sux. and I am also sharing a computer with my SIX brother and sisters. i never realized how much i HATE sharing computers. i'm lucky to get like… an hour a day. And I have to spend half of that doing SUMMER HOMEWORK. I know. How sick is that. HOMEWORK. In the SUMMER. But, yeah. I have four more chapters written in a notebook, and as soon as we get home, i'll type them up on MY computer. MINE MINE MINE.

Oh. School starts aug.17. and I still haven't gotten my school supplies and stuff. so I guess expect an update by the 21 or 22. or maybe 23.

That's all. You can go now. Really. I won't be sad… or lonely… or scared… really.


End file.
